


The Storm

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kind of a disaster child, Alex probably has PTSD, Although this isn’t explicitly stated here, Angst, But that’s okay John loves him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John’s Protective, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Nurse John Laurens, Panic Attacks, fear of storms, the best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Alex just wanted to work on his case notes and stay up for unreasonably long amounts of time again. But it seems the weather has other plans.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo! So this is my first Lams fanfic. I tried to keep the boys as in character as I could but please let me know if there’s anything I can improve on when writing these two. Enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton has been quite busy typing up the notes for his next case. He’s been up for at least sixteen hours, just typing away at his laptop. He’s barely moved, even with his boyfriend John’s insistence to at least go down for a small nap before he got home. John is gone now; he’s at work at the hospital, but he’ll be back soon enough to nag Alex about eating and sleeping. In truth, Alex doesn’t mind the nagging, honestly. It’s the first time in a very long time someone has cared enough about him _to_ nag incessantly. But right now is not the time to be thinking of how good and amazing John is. Right now is the time to write notes. He’s almost halfway finished, he’s been working so hard and has no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He doesn’t focus on anything else but the computer screen. Doesn’t even take a moment to look outside at the massive storm clouds forming just feet away from his New York apartment.

He’s just gotten to the halfway point in his case notes when he hears a sound that instinctively has him bolting as far away from the window as possible: a booming clap of thunder.

Thoughts of his case notes are replaced instantly by a dreaded fear as his heart starts to race uncontrollably, and his breathing begins to pick up. The storm is back to claim even more lives. His first thought is of his beautiful, amazing John. John, who is out there in the storm and not here where Alex can keep him safe. John, who’s going to die unless Alex does something quickly.

In a blind panic, Alex grabs for his phone, and speed dials John’s number. He can only hope and pray that he’s not too late already. He can’t be too late. He loves John so much and the storm isn’t allowed to take John. Not his John _please_ not his John-

~~~

John gets the first sense that something’s not right when his phone rings at work, and the caller ID says Alex. He frowns, because Alex never calls when John’s at work unless it’s an emergency. He hasn’t had a chance to look out any window, to see the storm yet, otherwise he’d have caught on and been home much sooner. Maybe even in time to prevent the panic attack. As it stands now though, he’s at something of a loss as to why his boyfriend is calling.

“Hi there, Alex. Everything okay?” He asks, unsure what will yet be needed of him until Alex begins to speak in a voice so panicked John’s heart immediately shatters into pieces just at the sound of it.

“John! Thank God you’re alive! You need to come home now! The storm! The _storm,_ John! It-it’s back and it’s going to take you too and I need you here right now _please-“_

“I’m coming to you right now, baby boy,” John says, shushing him gently, softly. “The storm’s not going to hurt me, okay? I’m safe. You’re safe. I’m coming home right now. Need you to breathe for me, okay? In for four, Hold for four, out for four. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

“I-I-I can’t! I can’t I can’t I can’t John please the storm!”

John sends another long ‘shhhhhh’ over the line as he runs out into the pouring rain and towards his car. “Don’t focus on the storm, darling, okay? My voice only. Just focus on my voice. Have I ever lied to you before?”

“N-no J-John b-b-b-but the s-st-storm-“ Alex’s voice is trembling so hard, and all John wants to do as he slips inside his car is hold his beautiful boy.

“Please trust me, Alex, darling? I’m safe, and so are you. We’re both safe. It’s just a thunderstorm baby. Not a hurricane, okay? I’m not gonna die. You’re not gonna drown. Okay? Everything is _safe,_ and you have to believe me on that. I’m coming home right now but I need you to try and be okay enough until I get there. Really, really need you to breathe for me. Can we just breathe together?”

“W-what if I drown John I can’t swim-“

“You won’t drown. You won’t have to swim, baby boy. You’re _safe.”_ John will say it as many times as he needs to because he knows Alex won’t truly believe it until he’s wrapped tightly in John’s arms.

“When are you c-coming? John _please_ I can’t do this without you-“

“Halfway home already, sweetheart,” John replies, speeding down the road at an alarming pace. He needs to get to Alex. Needs to calm him down, and to hold him. That’s his only goal right now: get to Alex.

“So far,” Alex whimpers, and John shushes him again.

“Less than five minutes, my darling. Okay? Less than five minutes. I’m safe. You’re safe. Nobody’s drowning. I promise you.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Alex whimpers out. “D-don’t die like the r-rest of them-“

“I would never leave you,” John’s voice is steady, firm. He rounds the last corner onto the street that will lead him directly to the apartment. “I’m not going to die, Alex. I’m almost here. I want you to go to the front door, okay? That way the second I come in, you can hold me and know I’m safe.”

“Need you, please,” Alex sobs out. “Please please please John I can’t-“

“Parking now, baby boy,” John parks and dashes out of the car into the pouring rain once again. “Coming up right now. I’m almost here, sweetheart. Almost here.” He yanks his keys out, rushing to unlock the front door. 

And then _finally_ he’s inside and he has an armful of Alex. He tosses his phone aside before gripping onto the other man just as tightly.

“You’re wet!” Alex shrieks, horrified. “You’re wet you’re wet you’re wet the storm tried to drown you you’re wet you said you were safe you LIED!”

“Baby boy,” John shushes as he starts to rub circles in Alex’s back. “It’s pouring out there. I just got rained on a lot. The storm didn’t try to drown me, though. I was safe. I am safe. I would never, ever lie to you. Okay? Trust me?”

“Tried to take you away from me,” Alex whimpers, his nails digging into John’s back so hard that they draw blood. “Don’t leave me ever again please! Please don’t leave!”

“No one’s leaving you,” John plants a kiss on the top of Alex’s head, and slowly leads him away from the door, away from the storm and towards their bedroom. “Come on, baby boy. You need rest. Let’s just lie down and cuddle together. Is that alright with you?”

Alex nods, burying his head into John’s chest and letting himself be carted off to the bedroom. As long as John holds him, he’s not drowning. They’re safe. They’re both safe.

They get into bed, and Alex is immediately cocooned into John’s arms. He doesn’t mind this because if John is holding him like this then he can’t possibly be drowning. Alex lays his head on John’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and slowly, very slowly beginning to calm down.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispers brokenly. 

“No sorries allowed for having panic attacks. Remember?” John reminds him. He places another soft kiss on Alex’s head, and the smaller man closes his eyes, relaxing even more.

“I didn’t-I didn’t realize the storm was here til I heard the thunder. I-I should’ve called sooner or-“

“I didn’t even know it was raining Til you called, Alex,” John shakes his head. “We both should’ve paid more attention to the weather. If I’d seen clouds you know I would’ve been home before that stupid storm could ever start and freak you out. Don’t you?”

“I know. You always come when I need you though,” Alex replies, a tentative smile on his face. “I-I was never scared that you wouldn’t try to come. Just...scared that the storm would stop you before you could.”

“Nothing could ever stop me from coming home to such a gorgeous man. Not even Mother Nature herself,” John promises, cupping Alex’s face in his hands. “Are you safe now?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m safe, and you are too. And nobody’s going to die or drown, and you’ll never leave, and you’ll always be here when I need you,” Alex recites back, proud of himself for remembering all that.

“Very good. Now, what do you say to some sleep?”

“But my case notes-“

“Alex,” John sighs, rolling his eyes. “You just had a huge panic attack. You deserve a fucking nap. I’m not letting you do anymore work til you sleep for a little bit.”

“...Fine…” Alex sighs. “But will you...um...will you stay?”

“Do I look like I’m in a hurry to go anywhere?” John asks with a teasing smile. “Of course I’ll stay. Just like I always do after a panic attack, darling. I’ll stay. See? You’re not alone,” he presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips, and the smaller man melts under the pure love and affection John is giving him.

Storms will inevitably come back to haunt him for the rest of his life, but Alex knows that, at least, he has John Laurens to help him through the worst parts of it.


End file.
